Land Of Confusion
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A state wide riot breaks out, causing San Andreas to be torn apart. Who will survive and what will be left after everything is over with?
1. Chapter 1:Chaos In The City

"I thought that i had some fucked up dreams... damn." Carly says after Jack tells her about the dream that he had. Johnny and the others kept their eyes out for Merryweather and FIB backup so Jack took the moment to tell Carly about what happened after he was shot in the head.

"So no little one on the way for you and Johnny, violet eyes?" Jack says.

"No! Trevor would've killed Johnny if that was the case!" Carly says, dismissing the image of Trevor killing Johnny from her mind. Her head still throbbed from where the Merryweather Merc had hit her with the gun and she was starting to feel sick.

"Carly?" Jack says when Carly goes pale.

"I'm alright. Just a headache." Carly says, trying to stay focused. She flinched slightly when she felt a hand on her back but turned around, seeing Johnny.

"Sorry. They're here." Johnny says, crouching down next to Carly and gently rubbing her back.

"And you two say that you're just friends?" Jack says, backing off when Carly and Johnny glare at him.

"Secure the building." They hear one of the FIB soldiers say as they walk into the building.

"Everyone ready?" Carly whispered into her headset.

"We see them, baby girl." Franklin says.

"Alright, F. We're waiting on your signal." Carly says, trying not to throw up.

"Head injury... just a head injury." She mutters under her breath. Her head still hurt but not like earlier, now it was just a dull ache. An image of Trevor holding a knife on her while she's pregnant crept into her mind but she shook it off, convincing herself that Trevor would never hurt her or any children she might have in the future.

"Trevor would never do that, he would never do that." Carly mutters, scaring Jack and Johnny.

"Snap out of it!" Trevor roars through everyone's headsets...that just pissed Carly off because she stood up and fired her Carbine Rifle at every FIB and Merryweather soldier in sight, screaming in pure rage.

Carly's p.o.v

I've had enough of these assholes! Stretch, Merryweather, FIB, IAA, Devin Weston and last but not least, Ivory fucking Smith! I block out everything around me and keep shooting as does everyone else.

"Carly... Carly! It's done, they're all dead!" I hear Johnny and Jack say and stop when the gun jams, realizing that we're outside the building now. Weren't we in the building just a second ago?! How the hell did we all end up outside?! I blink, my eyes adjusting to the evening sky before reloading the Carbine.

"What happened?" I say. No... not again!

"You slaughtered every enemy in sight and started screaming in Japanese like Jack does whenever he's..." Johnny says but stops himself and looks directly at Jack.

Switch to Jack's p.o.v

I knew that i shouldn't have taught her how to speak Japanese, now Johnny's gonna kill me before i have the chance to kill Ivory! Carly's ragged breathing reminds me of how i am when i snap out of a breakdown so i put my hand on Carly's shoulder to get her to look up and get close enough to whisper in her ear.

Carly's eyes slide close before she takes a few deep breaths. Ivory trying to kill Carly and causing her to lose her memory really fucked her mind up, now she's flying into rampages like me!

"You sure?" I say, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm alright." Carly says after a shaky breath before the three of us run to the loading bay, meeting up with Michael, Trevor and Franklin.

"The hell happened? I heard you screaming through the headset!" Michael says, hugging Carly.

"I'll tell you later. We've only just begun to fix things." Carly says hoarsely. All that screaming really wrecked her voice.

"She's right, we've got a lot of old friends that need to be re-educated." Franklin says.

"A lot of friends! Things could get really messy!" Trevor shouts excitedly as we all walk towards the vehicles.

"No, we just need to silence a few noisy people. Steve Haines." Michael says.

"Dave Norton." Trevor says.

"We need him alive... Ivory Smith needs to die." Carly says after a few minutes.

"What about that Triad asshole? The one who nearly killed Trevor?" Franklin says.

"Yeah, Cheng. Almost forgot about him." Carly says before grabbing her phone, dialing Lester's number and putting her phone on speaker.

"Who is this?! Stop calling this number!" Lester says.

"Lest, it's me!" Carly says.

"Kid, you're alive! I thought someone might've stolen your phone." Lester says "Why'd you call?" He says.

"Whereabouts, we need them. Ivory Smith to start." I say.

"Agent Haines included." Michael says.

"Devin Weston's ass!" Franklin says.

"Wei Cheng... W.E.I.C.H.E.N.G?! Wei Cheng! Wei Cheng! And uh, Franklin's pal Stretch!"

"Heh, Stretch?" Lester says, confused.

"Look man, his real name is Harold Joseph!" Franklin says.

"Well, i can tell you that Steve Haines is taping his show at the Del Perro Pier. Shooting permit came up immediately." Lester says before Trevor yells shotgun, scaring the hell out of Carly.

"I've wanted to ice that fucker since the moment i met him!" Trevor says before jumping into his Bodhi and hauling ass.

"Got a signal from Mr Harold Joseph's phone at the B.J Smith recreational center." Lester says, putting a smile on Franklin's face before Michael stops him.

"I've got him, let's keep him clear of known associates." Michael says before getting in his car and leaving.

"Tao Cheng's credit card just bought a magnum at the beach club in Pacific Bluffs." Lester says before Franklin gets on his bike.

"I'll go ask his ass about his punk ass dad." Franklin says before driving off.

"When i find Mr Weston and Ivory Smith, i'll send the coordinates and be careful, there's a riot going on from South Los Santos to Downtown." Lester says.

"I owe you, Lester." Carly says before hanging up and taking a deep breath, noticing some rioters nearby before shooting and killing them.

"Take a fucking chill pill, pricks!" Carly shouts before stopping. "Okay, where to now? Ivory's probably tried to use the riot as cover for his escape." She says.

"Well, we find him before he runs and we take out every rioter in our way." Johnny says.

"Jack?" They say simultaneously, snapping me out of my trance. These two are starting to scare me. I'm not passing up the chance to kill my brother...

"Let's do it." I say before we get in a nearby van and drive off into riot torn Los Santos.

(Please read House Of The Rising Sun and Help Me Through The Night on my old account YinYang754 for more information on my character Carly and Mercenary, Property Of The Mafia and Grand Theft Mercenary by Jak0taku22 for more information on Jack 0taku and Ivory Smith.)


	2. Chapter 2:The fire's still a light

**Downtown Los Santos, Carly's p.o.v**

This...I've been around and caught up in chaos before but the whole city's gone mad! Johnny slams on the brakes, putting a protective arm out in front of me as Jack hangs onto the back seat to keep from flying through the windshield.

"Get out of the fucking road!" Johnny shouts at the guy who stopped in front of us. The guy runs over to the passenger side, smashing the window and grabs me, trying to pull me out of the car.

"No you don't, fucker! Let her go!" Johnny yells, grabbing my leg and pulls me back. I grab the AP Pistol nearby, pointing it at the amateur kidnapper and shoot him right in the head, killing him and scaring the hell out of Jack.

"Carly? You okay, darling?" Johnny says, gently rubbing my shoulder. I nod, brushing the glass out of my hair. Johnny speeds off as Jack and i hang onto the seats.

"Fucking drive normally, Klebitz!" Jack yells.

"Shut the fuck up, 0taku! Some asshole just tried to kidnap Carly!" Johnny shouts.

"Enough!" I manage to yell, stopping the argument. You boys really need to stop fighting if we're going to figure a way out of here! It's like being in the damn warehouse before the explosion.

"Alright...we need to...think calmly and rationally. We're in the middle of LS and the whole city's gone crazier than Trevor." I say before turning to Jack.

"Any ideas where Ivory's hiding?" I say.

"There's a safe house up near Senora road. Should be possible to avoid the worst of the riot that way and if Ivory's trying to avoid the riot, that's where he'd hide out." Jack says.

"Johnny?" I say.

"Senora road it is then." Johnny says before turning around and heading towards Northern LS, seeing more cars on fire and places being looted. Set someone like Ivory Smith loose in the city and people go crazier than a cannibalistic rage filled psychopath...and i only know one of those, who i hope has manage to kill Agent Haines without getting busted by the LSPD.

I lean back against the seat, my grip tightening on the AP Pistol as Johnny reaches over and rubs my arm. He's always been overprotective...i don't blame him.

"Hey, are you gonna drive or should i so you two can have some time to yourselves in the back seat?" Jack says before Johnny stops suddenly, causing Jack to go flying and hit his head on the dashboard.

"Well, i suppose i walked right into that one." Jack says, picking himself up and climbing back into the back seat, buckling up.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Have fun killing each other, animals." Ivory says, watching the riot on TV before turning it off and stands up. The chaos amused him but what would amuse him more is killing Jack, Johnny and Carly.

"Which one am i gonna kill first? My little brother? The biker? The violet eyed bitch?" Ivory says after picking up a knife and weighs it in his hand before aiming it at the pictures and throw it, hitting Carly's picture.

"Well, that settles it...as they say, ladies first." Ivory says, smiling evilly.


	3. Chapter 3:Burning Into The Night

"Carly?" Johnny says, rubbing Carly's arm and snapping her out of her thoughts. For a second, the violet eyed girl thought that she saw someone following her, Johnny and Jack. Johnny pulls off of the road and shuts the van off before the three of them unbuckle their seatbelts.

 _'Being kidnapped sure has a way of fucking with people's minds.'_ Carly thought as she got out of the van. The cut through her right eyebrow had stopped bleeding but Carly still had a slight headache. She was remembering bits and pieces of the plane crash itself but the thing she remembered the most is the man who caused it...

 **Flashback, McKenzie Airfield, 10 weeks ago...**

 _'Fuck off!'_ Carly thought after feeling someone kick her and opens her eyes, seeing a pissed off Ivory Smith. It was what he told her after that completely woke her up.

"You...you son of a bitch..." Carly says, pulling herself up to where she was on her scratched up knees. Her whole body throbbing with intense pain, the worst of which was her head.

"Close to death and you're still mouthing off. You are a defiant little bitch." Ivory says, kicking Carly in her side. She wouldn't scream, wouldn't give him any satisfaction of her being in pain. Instead, she just looked up at him, smirking.

"Is that all you've got, Smith? You know that if i die, Johnny will hunt you down and make you suffer before he kills you." Carly says before Ivory slammed the crowbar into her head, knocking her out and causing her to forget who she is.

 **Present time, Safe House...**

"It scares the hell outta me when you do this. Carly? It's alright, baby girl." Johnny says, snapping Carly out of her trance as he helps her sit down, looking at her as Jack looks for a medkit. Carly blinks the memory of Ivory slamming a crowbar into her head away.

Since that night, she's recovered most of her memories but some were still fractured, an after effect of a car accident three years ago. Jack walks over to them with a medkit, setting it down and opening it.

''Ah, there we go." Jack says, grabbing a packet of gauze with peroxide in it and opens it, reaching over and brushing Carly's hair out of her face before dabbing the gauze to her cut, wiping away the dried blood.

Carly stayed completely still, something that Johnny and Jack weren't sure they were okay with her doing.

No screaming in pain, no sign that she was feeling any pain at all.

 _'Okay...this is fucking scary.'_ Johnny and Jack thought. Carly just waited until Jack finished patching her up before lying down and resting her head in Johnny's lap.

 **Jack's p.o.v**

Of all the people who just completely shut themselves off, i never thought that Carly would be one of those. I look back at them after putting the medkit away, seeing Johnny stroking Carly's hair and hearing Carly mention something about Trevor.

The maniac didn't and still doesn't like Johnny but something about Carly... she brings out a softer side of both Trevor and Johnny. They need to get along for her sake because she's not gonna choose between them.

I mean, what if Carly and Johnny's friendship turns into something more and they do end up having a kid?

What's Trevor gonna do then, kill the kid while Carly's pregnant? He's crazy but Trevor loves Carly like a daughter, he would never do anything to hurt her, would he?

"She holding up okay?" I ask as i walk back into the living room.

"Yeah, just a little exhausted." Johnny says before my phone rings. I'll have to tell her later.

"Lest, any news?" I say after answering the call and putting the phone on speaker.

"The riots are just the beginning. Ivory has something more planned." Lester says.

Oh, fuck... we're all screwed if Ivory's done what i think he's done.


	4. Chapter 4:All Out War

"Ivory's managed to hack into every computer possible but he ran into a roadblock when trying to hack into Carly's cell phone because of the software installed in it. It's not factory issue." Lester says, the trio looking at each other.

"Lester, what about the other computers?" Jack says.

"The F.I.B had a backup file on Michael and after the Bureau raid, both went missing, the one we stole and i presume that the other one is in Ivory's possession." Lester says, Carly nodding and thinking of multiple ways to torture and kill Ivory.

 _'Haines, Cheng and Stretch are dead, dealing with Devin Weston now.- Dad.'_ Carly reads the text message on her phone.

 _'Ivory Smith got a hold on the F.I.B's backup file on you. Be careful, dad.- Carly'_ Carly texts to Michael before putting her phone away. Jack saw the distressed look on Carly's face and rested his hand on her back, gently rubbing it.

"He'll be okay." Jack says, Carly nodding but it didn't stop her from worrying about her dad. Carly looks up at Jack as he kept his hand on her back, brushing her hair out of her face with his other hand. The door was kicked in and Johnny ran in, handing two Carbine Rifles to them.

"We've got trouble, LS, Blaine County and San Fierro chapters of the A.O.D are on their way!" Johnny says, running over to the door and closing it, locking it before running to Carly and Jack, getting them to take cover.

Jack and Carly hid in the hallway, leaned against the wall, the gun clutched tightly in Carly's little hands.

Both of them looked at Johnny, who reloaded an MG assault rifle and crouched down behind the table after turning it on it's side. The door blew off the hinges, all three shooting at the A.O.D members.

"Looks like Johnny and the kids started the party without us!'' Terry says as he and Clay, followed by the LS and Blaine County chapters of the Lost MC showed up, each grabbing weapons from the gun van and shooting at the A.O.D.

Everyone then heard a Buzzard chopper and thought that Merryweather had shown up... but when Johnny looked outside, he couldn't believe who was flying the chopper and finishing off the remaining members with ease.

"Johnny?" The pilot says as he lands the Buzzard onto the ground and gets out.

"Niko? How the hell?" Johnny says, Carly and Jack emerging from the house.

"Ivory Smith blackmailed me into killing you three. You know why too." Niko says, Jack, Carly and Johnny nodding.

All three of them had their respective problems with Ivory.

"What do you say to putting Ivory out of his misery?" Carly says, Niko looking right at her.

"Let's do it." Niko says before the four of them walk over to the chopper, getting in as both chapters of the Lost got on their motorcycles.

"You all give him hell, alright?" Terry says as he and Clay get back in the gun van.

"Got it Terry!" Johnny says, closing the door before Niko starts the chopper, getting off the ground and flying off in the direction of San Fierro, where he knew that Ivory's hiding.

 **Meanwhile, San Fierro Safehouse...**

"Among the chaos in Los Santos, a shootout involving the Angels Of Death and the Lost MC broke out at a house near Stoner Cement works on Senora road, leaving countless members of the A.O.D dead as a Buzzard chopper showed up. The chopper was stolen from Fort Zancudo by Niko Bellic..." The news reporter says before Ivory shut the Tv off.

Ivory stands up, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the refrigerator and closing the door, opening the beer.

"Looks like this has to be done the hard way... shouldn't have double crossed me, Mr Bellic." Ivory says before drinking.


	5. Chapter 5:One Of The Thousand Dreams

_"So, what?! You just weren't gonna_ _tell me at all?!" Trevor shouts,_ _pointing angrily at Carly's 4 month_ _pregnant stomach._

 _"How did you even find out?!" Carly_ _says, Jack looking away as Johnny_ _glared at him._

 _"Don't blame me, I'm not the one_ who _didn't use a damn condom!" Jack_ _says, looking back at Carly._

 _"You damn idiot! That bullet_ _completely damage your brain or do_ _you just like pissing Trevor off?!"_ _Carly yells._

 _"You're the one who pissed me off,_ _getting knocked up by a fucking_ _biker_ _Carly!" Trevor shouts, pulling a knife_. _Johnny charged at Trevor, both_ _fighting over the knife before it went_ _flying... right into Jack's heart!_

 _Carly backed away in horror as Jack_ _pulled the knife out of his chest, blood_ _pouring out of it. She heard Jack_ _screaming in pain but the screaming_ _faded away as a white light_ _surrounded Carly..._

Carly opened her eyes, her surroundings telling her that she was in a safe house.

"It's okay, baby girl. It was just a bad dream." Johnny says, wrapping his arms around Carly and lightly stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Damn! That escalated quickly!" Jack says as he and Niko run in, closing and locking the door. They turned around, Carly letting out a startled scream when she sees them covered in blood.

"It's okay, it's not ours!" Jack says, pulling his suit jacket off and setting it on a nearby chair.

"You said it was a mild sedative, Jack!" Niko says, Johnny looking angrily at Jack.

"You drugged her?!" Johnny says, Jack looking at Carly.

"Uh, yeah... Carly, I put some Valium in the cup of herbal tea I gave you." Jack says.

"When the hell did you do that?!" Carly says, seeing the empty styrofoam cup in the trash can.

"Just after we got here 7 hours ago... you were screaming in your sleep." Jack says. Carly stands up, walking over to the window and seeing that the riots have gone beyond Los Santos.

"Set a psychotic son of a bitch loose and eventually, everyone starts losing their minds. They're tearing each other apart like animals." Carly says, Johnny walking over to Carly and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Carly closing her eyes as Johnny kissed her forehead.

"The Liberty City riots 14 years ago weren't this crazy. LCPD, Military and Merryweather shot everyone as their way of trying to get everyone under control." Johnny says, explosions and gunshots heard outside.

 _'Ivory brought out the worst in all of us.'_ Carly thought before her and Johnny walk back to Niko and Jack.

"Alright. It's safe to say that San Andreas has descended into hell. We have to get the riots under control by any means necessary before we can get to Ivory... we cut off all his resources so he can't escape, then we finish him off once and for all. I know you don't want to but think about it, guys... people we care about... our friends and families are being injured... slaughtered... we don't have any other choice and we damn sure aren't running! There's a military base in Bone County... we can stock up on more weapons there." Carly says, Johnny, Niko and Jack nodding in agreement.

The four of them grabbed the guns they brought with them and walk out of the safe house, getting up to the roof.

As Carly gets in the chopper last, she once again glances at the destruction in San Fierro... she was determined to take Ivory down once and for all but the riots had to be controlled first.

Niko started up the chopper, flying into the air and in the direction of Fort Carson, hoping that this works out but knowing that when it does... it's gonna be a long time before everything is normal.


	6. Chapter 6:Gone Too Far

**Fort Carson military base, Carly's p.o.v**

"Wait… me?" I say, Jack nodding as Niko unscrews the grate for the air vent. Is he out of his mind?! "Jack-" I say.

"What? You're the smallest one here. Slip in through the air vent, find the control room and disable the alarm, that way we won't set it off." Jack says. Can't believe i'm actually gonna go through with this.

"Okay." I say, walking over to the air vent above me as Johnny puts his hands together, boosting me up. I climb up, staying on my hands and knees and crawl forward.

I feel like Bender did in The Breakfast Club when he managed to get out of the janitor's closet. Good thing my high school principal wasn't like Mr Vernon although i wasn't in detention too much.

"Carly, you reach the control room yet?" Jack says through the earpiece.

"Not yet… should be a few feet away." I say, continuing until i see another grate and look down, move to where i can kick it and slam both feet into the grate, kicking it and drop down, seeing… that i've knocked someone out.

"Bad luck, pal." I say, walking over and crouching down, seeing his name tag… oh, damn… it had to be him.

"Carly, control panel is on your right." Niko says as i stand up. I walk over and look at the alarm.

"Okay… i just hope this works." I say, grabbing my phone and the USB cord, plugging the small end into my phone and the other one into the USB socket, then pull up the program Lester put in my phone and deactivate the alarm.

"What… the hell?" I hear Mikey say and look behind me, seeing him starting to wake up.

 **Switch to Mikey's p.o.v**

Man… i feel like i've been hit by a car.

I open my eyes a bit, seeing a small girl at the control panel, deactivating the alarm.

"What… the hell?" I say, startling her and making her turn around… oh, hell… it's Carly. I pull myself up, lightly shoving her aside and see the hacking program on her phone. "Do i even need to guess who installed this for you?" I say, unplugging the USB cord and hand it and Carly's phone back to her.

Lester Crest… i'm gonna kill you one of these days.

"We're running low on weapons and… it was Ivory that set this riot in motion." Carly says as the door swings open and Johnny, Jack and another man run in.

"I was wondering who the other voice belonged to." Jack says.

"Your crazy brother sets a riot off in the entire state so… you, along with my younger brother and his friends decide to break into a military base to steal some high power weapons?" I say, rubbing my head.

"That's about right. Oh and that's Niko Bellic." Jack says, pointing to the man standing next to Carly.

"John, just what the hell have you gotten into this time?!" I shout at Johnny. "And you-" I say, turning to Carly. "-that really hurt!" I say.

Did she forget how she felt after hurting her own head?!

"Look, there are innocent people out there being slaughtered and you guys have this place locked down so we felt like we didn't have any other choice, Mikey!" Carly says, a determined look in her eyes.

She's right… i wouldn't normally do this but screw military procedures!

"Follow me." I say before the five of us walk out of the control room and in the direction of the Armory… finding several unconscious soldiers on the floor… what in the world happened here?!

"Hey, Ethan… you see who did this?!" I say, helping Ethan up.

"I… he had silver hair… he was chanting demonically." Ethan says.

"Damn it! Ivory's always one step ahead!" Jack says.

"He was dragging a woman with him… she had a long scar on her neck, she was saying _"Don't hurt my_ _children!"_ -" Ethan says. Oh… no, please no! He's got Gionna held hostage… son of a bitch has gone too far!

"Did he say where he was going?!" Johnny says, shouting at the end.

"Somewhere… where no one would think to look… where they can stay hidden." Ethan says.

 **A few hours later, El Quebrados, Normal p.o.v**

"This… decommissioned place… you really think anyone will look for you here?" Ivory says, reaching over to touch Gionna's shoulder but she moves away.

"You've got some fucking nerve, kidnapping a pregnant woman!" Gionna shouts angrily, rubbing her 6 month pregnant stomach as the twins kicked crazily.

"Believe me, i have no interest harming your babies but you-" Ivory says, forcefully moving Gionna's face and neck to her right, seeing the scar. "-are the reason my father is dead. So… this is personal, Gigi… sorry, Gionna. No one calls you Gigi anymore." He says, taking his hand off of her jaw.

"That was a lifetime ago… oh and your father, the man you keep on a pedestal? You're just like him… yeah, i know what you've done to that girl." Gionna says, Ivory looking at her.

"Yeah… i enjoy hurting people… but this… i'm gonna enjoy a lot more." Ivory says, walking outside.

Gionna had waited until he left to reach into her pocket and grabbed the key but stopped when she heard the sound of metal hitting someone and the person screaming and falling to the ground.

 **A few seconds earlier…**

Carly ducked out of sight when she heard the cabin door open and saw Ivory step outside before turning and grabbing a crowbar, sneaking up and hitting him in his left knee, Ivory screaming in pain as he fell.

"Well… you, me and little Carly here have some catching up to do, Ivory." Jack says after walking over and kicking Ivory in the face, knocking him out.

Johnny grabbed a pipe, busting the cabin window open and climbing inside, running down the hallway and kicking the door open, Gionna looking up at him as he ran in, closing the door.

"John-" Gionna says before Johnny put his hand on her mouth, taking the key out of her hand and uncuffing the chain on her left ankle.

"Ivory's being dealt with, no one hurts you and thinks they can get away with it." Johnny says, picking Gionna up in his arms and kicking the door open, taking Gionna to the window and handing her to Niko before climbing out.

Claude had pulled over and got out of the car as Gionna ran over to him, both hugging.

"Toni's watching Antonio at the safehouse. Are you and the girls okay?" Claude says, Gionna nodding before she and Johnny hug.

"Get her out of here, we'll deal with Ivory!" Niko says before Claude picks Gionna up, taking her to the car and putting her in the passenger side, closing the door before running to the driver's side, getting in and slamming the door shut, driving off.

Niko and Johnny ran over to the front of the cabin, seeing Ivory tied up and his mouth gagged… that didn't stop him from shouting every swear word known to man at the four of them.

Carly raised the crowbar, slamming it into Ivory's head and busting him open, mirroring what he did to her at McKenzie Airfield.

"Now don't get the torture started too early, Carly. Won't be nearly as fun." Jack says, him and Niko dragging Ivory into the cabin and tying him to the chair.

Johnny took the crowbar from Carly's hand and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Gionna and her babies okay?" Carly asks.

"Yes but Jack's right, don't start torturing Ivory too early. I'm gonna make the son of a bitch suffer for what he did." Johnny says before both walk into the cabin, Carly closing the door.

' _He's gone too far this time!'_ Johnny thought as they look around, seeing the place is trashed, the couch upside down and a fire poker with blood on it.

Johnny and Carly both walked into the room Ivory was tied up in, Carly yanking Ivory's shirt up and seeing patched up stab wounds.

"That bitch stabbed me with a fire poker!" Ivory says angrily, Johnny walking over and slamming his fist into Ivory's face.

"You had no right kidnapping Gionna! She never did a damn thing to you!" Johnny says.

"She got our dad killed, Jack!" Ivory says, turning to Jack.

"The bastard got himself killed when he attacked her when she was 13, Ivory!" Jack says.

Carly carefully pulled Johnny away, knowing that he'd get out of control.

This had to be done right… before Ivory comes after them again.


	7. Chapter 7:Only Way To End It

"So this is how it ends, you four torture me to death? Why drag it out?" Ivory says after Jack removes the gag. Ivory looked right at Carly, who's face had no emotion written on it, just a netural expression. "Well… I shouldn't expect anything different, you've been good at hiding things. I try to make you show pain and-" He says, cut off by Johnny's fist slamming into his face and Carly and Niko trying to restrain him.

"You kidnapped his best friend, traitorous brother. Actually, that woman you took is more like his little sister so yeah, I'm glad he got a shot in." Jack says.

Ivory spit one of his teeth out, blood trailing from his mouth. Yeah, they had him tied up and his plan backfired.

But Ivory Smith always had ways out of trouble.

Ivory sat up straight, a slight smirk on his face.

"Something you find funny, Smith?" Niko says.

"Oh, just thinking about when I get out of this… I'll get out mostly unscathed and you four are gonna end up dead. I mean, do you think that-" Ivory says, Carly's hand wrapped around something he used on her. "-the fuck do you intend to do with that?!" He says.

"Oh, wait… tell me, Ivory Smith. Do you like crowbars?" Carly says menacingly, raising the hand that held the crowbar.

"What the- no, Carly don't-" Ivory shouts, Carly slamming the crowbar between Ivory's legs and making him scream in pain. "You fucking bitch!" He shouts, Carly slamming it into his head now.

It was when Niko, Johnny and Jack pulled Carly back that Ivory managed to free his wrists and throw himself against the wall, breaking the chair and freeing his legs before running full speed and ramming himself into Carly, knocking her down.

Ivory bolted outside and ran, thinking they were too busy checking on Carly to worry about him.

It was when he reached a decommissioned warehouse that he stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"That feisty bitch busted my balls. Literally." Ivory says in between breaths, realizing Carly knew just where to hit him too. Ivory stepped back, ran straight at the door and busted it down, running up the stairs.

He was unaware that one of the four caught up to him and when he reached the roof, he was caught off guard by Carly ramming her smaller body into his, Carly swinging the crowbar and repeatedly bashing it into Ivory's head, chest and arms, Ivory screaming painfully.

But Carly wouldn't stop… it was like something took over, taking the teenager's self control and restraint.

Ivory managed to kick her off but only a few feet away, both back up on their feet and Carly holding the blood soaked, dented crowbar tightly in her small hands.

"I… pushed you… too far." Ivory manages to say, trying to get Carly to lower her defenses.

Carly raised the crowbar again, running and hitting Ivory again, this time in his left knee but he caught her when she tried to slam it into his head, twisting it out of her hands and tried to catch it.

Unfortunately… it fell over the roof, both knowing if they tried to retrieve the weapon, the fall was not worth breaking their necks.

Ivory shoved Carly a few feet away to create some distance… however, he didn't strike or try to.

"You're too damn strong willed to be broken… I know that now, Carly Jade Townley." Ivory says, Carly looking at him. "Yeah… I know your former last name, I know what you saw when you were a kid and I know you built a wall around your heart, protecting yourself from everyone you met after that… except, Johnny's the one you let in… you trust him completely." He says.

Unknown to them, Johnny, Jack and Niko were in the stairwell.

"Don't… he's gonna try to get her to lower her guard." Jack says, grabbing Johnny's arm when he tries to head to the roof.

"What's the point of this?" Johnny heard Carly say and knew exactly what she was doing.

"It's deeper that any friendship but not like a relationship. You two rely on each other, trust each other with your lives… which is why this will hurt him the most-" Ivory says, Jack and Johnny busting the door down and running to the roof, seeing what they weren't hoping for but as Ivory tried to throw Carly over the ledge, he looked behind him.

Carly aimed her fist at the right moment, slamming it into Ivory's head repeatedly and causing him to lose his grip, unprepared for what would happen next.

Ivory backed up, Carly grabbing and shoving him off the roof, Ivory screaming as he fell until he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Ivory looked up, blood pouring out of him too fast to stop… he always knew he'd push someone too far one day but didn't know who until he crossed paths with Carly.

' _Years of hunting down the man who killed my dad… wasted…'_ Ivory thought as he struggled to keep his eyes open… out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little girl in a damaged red dress, her grey eyes showing the faintest bit of purple.

"Sa… Sachi… you…" Ivory says before his eyes closed one final time.

"Carly?" Johnny says, resting his hands on Carly's shoulders as she looked down… the only thing staring back at her was Ivory's body.

Carly thought that with his death, she'd feel some sense of peace, like setting herself free from the vicious cycle. Instead, she felt numb… like it wasn't real.

"Wait, where's Niko?" Carly says, her, Johnny and Jack realizing Niko wasn't on the roof with them. Their response was the Buzzard's blades whirring around as Niko lowered the helicopter so the three could climb in.

As Niko flew away and reached San Fierro, Carly looked out the window.

The riots stopped, soldiers from Fort Carson driving in tanks and patrolling the streets. Buildings were boarded up, on fire and levelled completely, police apprehending looters and shouting "Now ain't the time to be looking for a profit, asshole!"

Johnny's arms instinctively wrapped around Carly's shoulders and Carly welcomed the comforting embrace, one of her hands gripping his as he kissed her forehead, Carly's eyes closing.

It was a few hours before the four reached the Los Santos area, seeing it in the same state as San Fierro.

' _Probably having trouble controlling Las Venturas, I can imagine people looting the casinos, strip clubs and hotels.'_ Carly thought as Niko lowered the helicopter outside the De Santa residence, Trevor outside with a beer bottle in hand.

"You four had us all going crazy worrying about you!" Trevor shouts as the four got out of the chopper and walked into the driveway, Trevor hugging Carly before they walk inside, Carly surprised to see Franklin and Lamar and Niko surprised to see Packie.

"Niko, you crazy bastard! Get over here!" Packie says, Niko knowing that Packie was drunk but walks over, both hugging for a split second before Packie walks over, pulling Carly into his arms.

"Carly Jade, you had me scared out of my mind!" Packie says as they hugged, Packie lightly rubbing his hand up and down Carly's back before they let go, Carly hugging Michael and Amanda next.

"Hey, listen…" Jack says, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up on the TV.

"The body in the Las Venturas desert has been confirmed as Ivory Smith, who was wanted for over 100 counts of Murder, Attempted Murder and Drug Distribution. Mr Smith's cause of death hasn't been determined yet. In related news, the state wide riots have been completely stopped, with the death toll already over 100 and thousands more injured…" The news reporter says, Jack shutting the TV off.

Johnny looked to his right, Carly nowhere to be seen. He walked outside, finding Carly sitting on the front steps as smoke from the remaining fires mixed with the night sky.

"It just hasn't sunk in yet… I can't believe everything that happened, John." Carly says, Johnny sitting next to her and putting an arm around her.

"Ivory's gone… yeah, you didn't intend to shove him off the roof and break his neck and spine but it happened… Carly, Ivory's never gonna hurt you or anyone else again." Johnny says, Carly resting her head on his shoulder, her hand gripping his.

Both stayed there for a while, no one bothering them.

Carly woke up the next morning, tucked in her bed and Johnny sound asleep next to her, his arm around her back. She moved closer, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him, Johnny kissing her on her forehead as he woke up.

That was how Jack found them, quietly pulling the door to Carly's room closed as he walks downstairs, seeing people passed out on the floor, couch and some were even in the backyard, Packie passed out on a lawnchair.

Jack walked outside, seeing Niko walking away from the tennis courts with a hangover from hell.

"Carly okay?" Niko asks.

"Upstairs resting with Johnny by her side." Jack says, Niko nodding.

"Trevor was telling me last night that he still doesn't want them near each other." Niko says, rubbing his eyes.

"Trevor is a crazy ass son of a bitch… when he came back into the De Santa's lives, Carly had already grown up. Trevor can't control everything that Carly does. It's her life, her freedom." Jack says.

"She needs to make her own decisions. Trevor doesn't have to accept that… but he can at least respect it." Niko says before walking over to Packie and waking him up.

Jack knew Niko was right… Carly had to make her own choices and her and Johnny being friends… maybe closer in the future… it's not for Trevor to decide.

Jack walked back inside and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and Aspirin for his hangover.

' _Now… you're burning in Hell, Ivory.'_ Jack thought, swallowing the meds and washing them down.


	8. Chapter 8:Nothing Ever Ends

"Jack… trying to sleep here." Carly says, burying her face into her pillow, her voice groggy and her mind fuzzy because she was thinking it was Jack sitting on the bed and poking her back but remembered that Jack's fingers weren't so slender.

At first, Carly thought she was hallucinating when she felt a small hand on her side, lightly rubbing it.

Carly opened her eyes, still half asleep but managed to see a blurred outline of a red dress… a child sized dress.

' _Okay… since when did you take in a little girl, Carly Jade? Last time you checked, you weren't sure about being a mom.'_ Carly thought, her vision becoming clearer as she realized the dress was soaked with blood…

Carly bolted upright, about to scream when the little girl put her hand on Carly's mouth.

"No need for that… Carly." The girl says, Carly noticing that the child's eyes were grey like her skin.

"Who… are you?" Carly says after the girl's hand goes to the left side of Carly's head, the other hand on her right and Carly immediately yelling out in pain.

"You're mine! I own your soul since I can't own Ivory's anymore!" The girl shouted angrily, everything around Carly fading…

Carly shot up out of her nightmare riddled sleep, Johnny sitting down and pulling her into his arms, rubbing his hand up and down her back as Carly took some deep breaths.

"It's okay, baby girl. It was just a bad dream." Johnny says, Carly wrapping her arms around him and feeling herself starting to calm down.

' _Yeah… little girl in a damaged red dress… not exactly a normal nightmare.'_ Carly thought until she began to think… recognizing the girl from Corpse Party. She had been playing it with Jack just before he was shot in the head.

"You okay?" Johnny asks, lightly stroking Carly's hair.

"Yeah… I'm alright." Carly says, both unaware that Jack was in the open doorway.

"Do I need to go downstairs and cover my ears? Or should I distract Trevor so you two can-" Jack says, Johnny glaring at him and Jack shutting up.

Carly looked outside her bedroom window, seeing that some of the neighbors houses were boarded up to keep looters out.

Carly swung her legs to the side and stood up, walking over to the window and resting her hand on it, seeing beyond the Rockford Hills area, the smoke from hard to contain fires rising into the mid morning sky.

The riots were over… but the aftermath was just beginning.

Johnny stood up, walking over and resting his hands on Carly's shoulders before wrapping his arms around them, Carly's eyes closing as Johnny kissed her forehead and Carly's hands resting on Johnny's arms.

' _Don't think about it… try to…'_ Jack thought before walking out of the room and walking downstairs.

 **Jack's p.o.v**

Broken hearts don't mend so easily, there are times I miss my ex…

Then I remember that she was stringing me along, trying to make her ex jealous.

Had I been stronger, I wouldn't have caused a mass riot back then. Had I known better, I wouldn't have trusted Ivory.

Ivory, there was a time that you and me were each other's best friend… we stuck by each other through anything thrown our way… but it was like something snapped in your mind one day… the day you shot me in the back and left me for dead.

I spent 4 years hunting you down… I made friends, dangerous enemies, became a mercenary-Merryweather are a bunch of roided up assholes, that shootout at the foundry is proof of it… then I joined the mafia… and one day after that… I met Carly.

Carly… she couldn't remember her life… the only one she did remember was Johnny and she had been looking for him for hours, she looked so damn exhausted when I saw her.

All she wanted was to find Johnny because despite not remembering her life, it was like something flashed in her mind when she looked through her phone and saw a picture of them.

You slammed a crowbar into her head after tampering with her plane… claiming you were trying to kill Trevor but you weren't. You were angry because Carly wouldn't show pain.

The warehouse… I told Carly to get out of there after it blew up and she got hurt even worse but she wouldn't leave. She tried to pull the part of the roof off me that had me trapped… she didn't want me to die but I saw the blood trailing from her mouth and knew her injury was horrific.

"Jack? You okay there, buddy?" Trevor says, snapping me out of it.

"Yeah… just thinking about what's happened." I say before changing the subject. "People still trying to loot the city?" I ask, Trevor laughing a bit.

Well, last time it happened was during that earthquake last month.

That was also when I had that dream in the hospital… I remember wanting to ask if Trevor knew and why he hadn't ripped Johnny's head off yet.

Because that's gonna happen one day… I can imagine Carly as a mom but not for another few years… Trevor won't want Carly having Johnny's kid and yeah, there's a good chance he'll snap Johnny neck after taking a knife to…

No! Disturbing thoughts Jack, think of something else!

"Most of the businesses are boarded up, burned out or levelled completely Jack… I don't think there's much for the looters to steal." Trevor says.

Oh, wait… I got an idea to get him outta here.

"What about the Vanilla Unicorn, Trev?" I say. Before I could blink, he's bolted down the stairs and outside, jumping in his truck and driving off like someone set it on fire.

I walk back upstairs, seeing Carly and Johnny sitting next to each other on her bed, watching TV. The riots are over, time to have fun with these two.

"POTATO!" I shout after sneaking up on them, Carly and Johnny screaming and falling onto the floor and walk to the other side, seeing Carly on top of Johnny and his arms around her protectively.

"You alright, John?" Carly asks.

"Yeah… 0taku, fuck off!" Johnny says.

Well, it was getting strange, me and Johnny not trying to kill each other.

"Having fun with her on top of you, John boy?" I say, running out of Carly's room before one or both try to kill me.

 **Switch to Carly's p.o.v**

"The hell is with that guy?!" I say after I'm back on the bed and Johnny's closed the door.

"Damned if I know. I've met some screwballs in my life but none as crazy as him… well, except Trevor… and Billy." Johnny says after walking over to me and sitting down.

I remember Johnny telling me about Billy Grey and how the Lost MC broke out into civil war back in Liberty City… then after, Johnny and the remaining members of the Lost moved to San Andreas.

"What's in that mind of yours, baby girl?" Johnny says, lightly rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"I'm just… thinking about the night we met… LSPD going crazy, trying to keep from killing the others in lockup." I say, lightly tugging on part of my hair and glad those blonde highlights faded out… I'm also wondering where Trevor ran off to but I have an idea.

Tell someone that their place of business was looted, they'll run like hell… nice one, Jack.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Jack, you fucking idiot! No one looted my strip club, everything's right where I left it!

Wait… right where I left everything before the riots started… why did Jack just…

You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

"They better not… SHE'S TOO FUCKING YOUNG!" I shout, getting louder with every word before running outside and… no, they'll recognize the truck's engine.

I run out into traffic, stopping in front of a black Infernus… a 1984 model, I'm guessing.

"Out ya get, buddy!" I shout, throwing the driver's door open and yanking him out before getting in and driving back towards Rockford Hills.

I'm ripping either Johnny's or Jack's head off, depending on which one lied to me!


	9. Chapter 9:Chaos Starts Up Again

**A/N: This chapter introduces werewolfgirl022's characters Ashley Philips and the LS Hunterz as the riots pick back up.**

Jack walked downstairs after hearing the roar of an engine, looked outside and… saw Trevor in the driver's seat of an 84 Infernus.

The one that once belonged to Jack and Ivory's dad!

Jack bolted back upstairs, practically breaking Carly's bedroom door down and running in, startling Carly and Johnny.

"You two… Trevor somehow got a hold of my dad's Infernus, he must've carjacked one of my cousins!" Jack says, out of breath.

"Damn it, he's gone batshit crazy!" Carly says, looking out the window and stepping back once she saw what Trevor had aimed at her bedroom window.

"He has! We-" Johnny says.

"Oh, fuck! He's got a rocket launcher aimed at us!" Carly shouts, Johnny grabbing her and diving under the bed as Jack ducked down, crouching onto the floor as the three heard Amanda and Tracey screaming in panic downstairs.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire! You two alright?!" Jack says, Johnny seeing that Carly's right arm was burned from her elbow to her shoulder when they got out from under the bed.

"Jack, go get some ice and cold water, now!" Johnny says, Jack running downstairs as Michael tried to calm Amanda and Tracey down.

"Jack, who the fuck shot that RPG at Carly's room?!" Michael asks.

"Trevor did! And part of Carly's arm got burned!" Jack says, grabbing ice packs from the freezer while Michael ran upstairs into the bathroom, grabbed towels and soaked them in cold water before running into Carly's room, Jack following seconds later as Johnny tried to distract Carly.

She wasn't screaming in pain when Michael put some ice on the towel, wrapped it up and pressed it to one of the burns, Johnny doing the same.

Carly looked around at her partially scorched room before Johnny picked her up in his arms.

"Let me guess. Hospital." Carly says, Johnny nodding before looking at Michael and Jack.

"Can one of you get rid of Trevor if he's still out there?" Johnny asks. Michael ran downstairs and into the backyard, taking the rocket launcher from Trevor.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Trevor?!" Michael shouts.

"She's too fucking young to be with him!" Trevor yells back.

"They're just friends, you fucking asshole! And because of your stunt, Carly's right arm is burned!" Michael shouts, Trevor looking at him in shock.

"I… I wasn't trying to hurt her." Trevor says, Michael punching him.

 **Mount Zonah E.R**

"Riots are mostly over, people are still looting and fighting." Clint says.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we don't have to kill any more people." Ashley says while pacing in the room.

"McCall, young girl with 2nd degree burns on her right arm in Trauma Room 7!" Josh shouts.

"Got to run. You'll be alright getting home by yourself?" Clint asks.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time I've been shot in the leg. These riots." Ashley says.

"Okay." Clint said, kissed her and ran off to the room, surprised to see Johnny, Jack and Carly. Ashley sighed to herself before doing her dark chocolate hair into a low braid and grabbing her LS Hunterz jacket before leaving.

"Riot related?" Clint asks.

"Not exactly… RPG shot into my room by a lunatic." Carly says, Clint's eyes widening in shock.

"Honestly, I wonder why the fuck do I still live in LS." Clint says.

"Better than Alderney." Johnny says.

"Or Ludendorff." Carly says as Clint checked on her arm.

"Ludendorff?" Clint asks.

"Lived there until just before my 7th birthday… things got crazy." Carly says.

"My girlfriend grew up there. Her name is Ashley." Clint says.

' _Holy fuck!'_ Carly mouths, Clint reading her lips.

"You knew her, didn't you?" Clint asks.

"Ash and I grew up together… until the Ludendorff bank job on January 18th 2004… Trevor's her father and he almost shot my arm off with that damn rocket launcher earlier." Carly says.

"Okay, you're Carly?" Clint asks.

"Yep. Michael and Amanda's youngest kid." Carly says as Clint finished treating and bandaging her burned arm.

"Okay. Burns should heal within a few weeks, I'll prescribe some antibiotics as well as painkillers and burn cream. If the burns get worse or the meds cause any abnormal reaction, you come back in here immediately." Clint says before walking out of the room and looking at the Tv.

"Josh, turn that up please?" Clint asks, Josh turning the Tv volume up.

"...In what is being called more destructive than the 1992 Los Santos and 1999 Liberty City riots respectively, rioting seems to be picking back up in some areas of San Andreas. The NOOSE, FIB, IAA as well as Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas police with Fort Zancudo and Fort Carson troops are trying to keep the rioting under control. The death toll has reached over 170 people. In seemingly related incidents, Steve Haines, Harold 'Stretch' Joseph and Wei Cheng were all killed yesterday. Haines was taping his show at the Del Perro pier when he was shot in the head..." The news reporter says.

"Ashley." Clint muttered to himself before ringing her.

"Hey Clint. Do you want me to pick you up?" Ashley asked.

"Are you watching the news right now, Ash?" Clint asks.

"No. Why do you ask?" Ashley asks.

"Haines is dead." Clint says, Ashley nearly dropping her phone.

"Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with it. I swear." Ashley says.

"Thank god. Maybe it was a crazed rioter. Another quick question, you know anyone named Carly?" Clint says.

"Why do you ask?" Ashley asks.

"She's the burn victim, said that Trevor shot an RPG into her room." Clint says.

"My god, is she alright Clint?!" Ashley asks.

"2nd degree burns with nerve damage, so she's not feeling pain now." Clint says.

"Is Johnny there too?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah." Clint says.

"Okay. Wait for one min." Ashley says. Clint heard the sound of tires screeching, and people honking their horns. "Hey, asshole in the red Bodhi, fuck off!" She shouts.

"You fucking bitch!" The guy yells.

"I'll call you back." Ashley says before hanging up. Clint sighed at the phone before putting it back into his pocket.

"These riots are out of con- Ash?" The guy says, recognising Ashley as she got out of her Jeep.

"Trevor?" Ashley asks. Trevor smiled, getting out and attempting to hug her but gets punched instead. "That's for burning Carly's arm!" She shouts.

"How the fuck did you find that out?!" Trevor shouts, rubbing his face.

"Little birdie told me." Ashley says while folding her arms across her chest.

"Is she alright?!" Trevor asked.

"2nd degree burns and nerve damage. Get in the Jeep, you're apologizing to her!" Ashley says.

Meanwhile, Clint walked back into Carly's room to see her half asleep, the Morphine having its intended effects on her.

"Uh oh, who's pissed off now?" Carly asks, Johnny lightly stroking her hair.

"Some dickhead did something to Ashley's Jeep and now they're possibly fighting." Clint says.

"Only in the middle of the riots. And to think, Trevor killed Steve yesterday." Jack says.

"I'm just hoping that the guy that almost crashed into her, ran for the hills." Clint says.

It was not too long after that when they heard Trevor and Ashley shouting as Ashley dragged Trevor into the E.R.

"It was an accident, kiddo!" Trevor yells.

"I don't give a fuck! You say sorry to Carly or I'll slit your throat!" Ashley yells.

"Oh, fuck." Carly says, trying to keep from laughing as Trevor was thrown into the room, landing face first on the floor.

"Get the fuck up and say sorry!" Ashley yells holding a knife in her right hand.

Trevor stood up, mumbling sorry. Trevor turned to leave and Ashley grabbed onto his arm and broke it.

"Say it like you mean it, you fucking prick!" Ashley growls.

"I'm sorry… Carly." Trevor says.

"Don't do it again!" Carly warned. Ashley grabbed Trevor by the back of the neck and kicked him out of the room.

"Clint you have another person to treat!" Ashley yelled before slamming the door shut.

"Trevor's gonna fuck up again… eventually." Carly says before Ashley lightly hugged her, Carly still unable to move her injured arm.

"And when he does, I will make him apologize or I will kill him. Depending on my mood at the time." Ashley says.

"The riots aren't stopping, are they?" Carly asks after they let go.

"No, they're not." Ashley says.

"Ivory's dead and yet, people are still killing each other senselessly." Johnny says, Carly resting her head on his arm when he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Aww, how cute." Jack says.

"She's worn out, Jack." Johnny says.

"Ashley, doesn't it look like she's nuzzling him?" Jack asks. Ashley's phone started to ring.

"I'll give you my answer in a minute." Ashley says before answering. "Tommy what the fuck is going on?" She asks, hearing gunshots in the background.

"Fucking Ballas are attacking us. Get your ass over here and help!" Tommy yells over the sounds.

"Fucking hell! I'm on my way." Ashley says before hanging up. "Got to go." She says.

"Careful. Without Stretch, the Ballas have no sense of direction." Carly says, Ashley leaving.

When she got to the LS Hunterz place, Ashley snuck in the back, Tommy handing her a Carbine Rifle as the shooting continued.

"Fuck off, you dickheads!" Ashley yells while firing at them.

"We want the bastard who killed Stretch!" A Ballas member shouted, Ashley seeing a black Obey Tailgater pull up and Michael get out, shooting the remaining Ballas member and killing him.

"Michael?" Ashley asks while other LS Hunterz members aimed their guns at him.

"Easy, guys. I mean no harm to Ashley." Michael says.

"Ash?" Tommy says.

"Lower your weapons. That's Carly's dad." Ashley says, the LS Hunterz lowering their weapons. "She's at Mount Zonah, Clint should be releasing her soon." She says.

"Can you guys do you family bonding later? I've got two bullets in my fucking arm." Scott, an LS Hunterz member, says.

 **Johnny's p.o.v**

"Stop worrying Johnny, I'll be alright." Carly says, carefully sitting up after the I.V was disconnected. It's after that when we hear Ash and some of the LS Hunterz running in and walk out of the room.

"Scott, what happened?!" I ask, Scott holding up his arm to reveal bullet holes in it.

"The riots getting worse is what happened." Scott says before seeing Carly. "Damn Ash, you weren't kidding. She is tiny." He says.

"Yeah now sit your trigger happy ass in a treatment room!" Ashley says before going to find Clint, Tommy dragging Scott into one of the rooms.

 **Ashley's p.o.v**

"Scott was shot in the arm?!" Clint says.

"Yeah. Jake's got one in his stomach. Lex is burned from a grenade, Yasmine's got cracked or broken ribs. Finally, Derek has a broken arm." I say.

"Fuck! This is really turning out to be a fucked up night!" Clint says.

"Yeah, this got to be the 6th time the Ballas have attacked us." I say. Clint hugged me. I lightly kiss him.

"Ah, looks like someone's ready to go home." Clint says after we let go, both of us seeing Carly and Johnny.

Damn, Carly looks like she hasn't had a decent night of sleep in a long time with the way she's leaned against Johnny.

"Carly, you look like you need to sleep for the next 24 hours." Jake says while holding his stomach.

"Were you not wearing body armor again, Jakey?" Carly asks… I thought the Morphine would've worn off by now.

"No, I wasn't." Jake says.

"Hey, I need another bandage this one is dry." Lex says, Josh helping him.

Carly nods, trying to walk properly.

"Clint, should she really be-" Jake says, screaming when Clint digs the bullet out. "-how much Morphine is safe to give to a girl that tiny?" He asks, Johnny grabbing onto Carly and wrapping his arm around her back to hold her upright.

"I… think I might've gotten drunk… or been spiked again. Jack, what did you put in the weed?" Carly says, her eyes glassy.

"Josh, how much Morphine did you give Miss De Santa?" Clint asks, grabbing a wheelchair and helping Carly sit down.

"Normal dose for a 110 pound girl. Why?" Josh says, checking on Carly.

"She's acting loopy, that's why." Clint says.

"My arm… feels weird… fire… Trevor, why did you… do that to me?" Carly says, looking at her injured arm.

"Okay, I'm having her admitted overnight and switched to Deludamol once the Morphine is out of her system." Clint says, taking Carly back to the room she was in, Johnny following them.

"That was a weird reaction. You said she's not allergic to medicine, right?" Jake says to me after being stitched up.

"Yeah. You think it was a bad batch of Morphine?" I say.

"Could be possible." Jake says before Clint walks over to Michael.

"It wasn't the Morphine. I rebandaged Carly's arm and notice the burn cream made the skin around the burns turn red." Clint says.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Michael asks.

"Yes, she just had a strange reaction to it. I'm gonna run some blood tests, figure out what caused it." Clint says.

Wait… where did Jack go?

 **Meanwhile, Trevor's p.o.v**

"You realise you could've killed her, right?" I hear, turn and see Jack.

"Yeah and your psycho brother almost did!" I shout drunkenly, Jack taking the beer bottle and throwing it into the floor, smashing it. "Problem?" I ask.

"Under that tough facade, Carly is having trouble believing that you won't hurt her again! She might not trust anyone else except Johnny, me, Ash, Michael, anyone but you!" Jack shouts… Johnny's the first one Jack listed, why does Carly trust Johnny so fucking much?!

"Why?! Why does she trust him with her life?!" I shout. Unexpectedly, Ashley walked in.

"What the fuck did you do?" Ashley asks.

" _I_ didn't do anything! _She_ betrayed-" I shout, Ashley throwing her knife and it lodging into my left leg. "Fuck!" I scream in pain. Ashley pulled out another knife.

"Next one goes into your fucked up head. Now what the fuck did you do?" Ashley says.

"The hell are you talking-" I say.

"Carly started behaving strangely at the hospital! What was on that rocket you launched into her room?!" Ashley demands.

"Angel dust! PCP, whatever you want to call it!" I shout.

"Angel dust of course." Ashley says.

"You laced a rocket launcher with drugs and shot it into Carly's room! What if it killed her?!" Jack shouts.

"He doesn't give a fuck Jack. It's always been about him, even up in Ludendorff!" Ashley says… how fucking dare she say that?!

"I raised you Ashley… when Cami couldn't be bothered to care!" I say, shouting the last part.

"You only raised me for 13 years! I looked out for myself!" Ashley yelled.

 **The next day, Normal p.o.v, De Santa residence**

"For the last fucking time, I don't do drugs!" Ashley heard Carly shout at Amanda after walking in. Ashley stormed over, carefully pulling Carly away, over towards Johnny and punched Amanda.

"Hi tramp. Nice to see you again." Ashley says.

"Watch what the fuck you say to me, trailer trash!" Amanda shouts.

"I'll fucking knock all of your teeth out and then call you Hillbilly Tramp." Ashley growls. Amanda stormed off after grabbing her keys and slammed the door, Carly propping her arm up on some pillows.

"Rough night?" Ashley asks.

"Drugged, twice this year. First by Jimmy, then by Trevor." Carly says, Johnny wrapping a blanket around her.

"The crash is worse than the high itself." Johnny says, Ashley nodding in agreement.

"What happened when you tracked Trevor down?" Carly asks.

"I stabbed him in the leg." Ashley says.

"You stabbed Uncle T?! Why, Ash?! He's your dad!" Ashley heard, turned and saw Jimmy.

"What kind of uncle shoots a damn rocket launcher-" Carly says.

"You shut your mouth, bitch!" Jimmy shouts.

"You don't talk to your sister like that, you little punk!" Johnny yells at him, Jimmy backing down. Carly looked at her bandaged arm after taking the blanket off. She then stood up and removed the bandages, showing the burns to Jimmy.

"Would a loving uncle do this to his niece? Would he?! You try almost losing your arm, James Alex Townley!" Carly says angrily. Carly looked at Ashley who was still staring at where Jimmy was standing, her knuckles were turning white from have her fist in tight balls.

Jimmy ran off before Ashley could stop him, Johnny helping Carly sit down and bandaging her arm once again. Ashley looked at Carly, who refused to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"It's okay Carly." Ashley says.

"It's not… because things never used to be like this." Carly says, her tears finally falling. Not only was she physically hurt but she felt so damn betrayed by Trevor, Amanda and Jimmy. Ashley carefully hugged Carly, who cried into her shoulder as Johnny lightly rubbed Carly's back.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So… you've done well for yourself." Trevor heard a female voice say, turned and saw his mother standing in the living room of his caravan.

"I… I didn't know… that they let you out." Trevor choked out, Betty looking right at him.

"I saw my granddaughter earlier… from a distance, of course." Betty says.

"Ashley?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah. She turned out resilient, unlike you." Betty says.

"Wait until you meet her. She's worse than me." Trevor says.

"Who you talking to?" Trevor heard, turned and saw Tommy before looking back…

"She was right there." Trevor says.

"Okay no wonder Ashley says you're fucked up in the head." Tommy says.

" _I'm_ fucked up in the head?! My mother was right there!" Trevor shouts.

"Trevor, I watched you talk to the thin air." Tommy says.

Trevor walked outside and got in his truck, driving off… he needed time to think.

"Definitely insane in the brain." Tommy says before leaving. He saw Ashley's Jeep in the De Santa driveway when he drove into Rockford hills, stopped and got out, walking and knocking on the door, Ashley opening it.

"Wow! So this what a rich snob house looks like." Tommy says while stepping inside.

"Shh! Carly wore herself out crying. She's asleep." Ashley says, Tommy seeing Carly asleep on the couch, her head in Johnny's lap.

"Aw, you two are so cute together." Tommy says jokingly.

"Shh! She's a friend and she's trying to sleep!" Johnny says, Carly muttering.

"I'll shove a shotgun... up your ass if you don't… stop it, Trevor." Carly mutters sleepily.

"Um… okay." Tommy says.

"She's been doing that-" Ashley says, swatting Tommy's hand when he tries to wake Carly up. "Try and wake her up, I'll chop your hand off." She says.

"Christ, when did you turn violent?!" Tommy shouts, Carly screaming at the shouting and kicking Tommy's left leg.

"I'm going to fucking kill you one day." Ashley growls.

Carly settled back into sleep, the night terror fading as Johnny rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"The riots and aftermath gave her night terrors." Tommy says.

"Not to mention Trevor burning her arm and drugging her!" Johnny says.

"Speaking of Trevor, did you know that dude has an imaginary friend?" Tommy asks.

"He mention this one by name?" Johnny asks, Carly rolling back onto her left side and Johnny once again propping Carly's right arm up on its pillows again.

"Yeah her name was Betty." Tommy says.

"Imaginary girlfriend since he can't get a real one." Ashley says.

"Wasn't his mom named Elizabeth and people used to call her Betty?" Tommy asks.

"He never said anything about his mom. All I know is that she is locked up." Ashley says.

The group heard gunshots outside, Carly bolting up after she opened her eyes and screaming as pain shot through her burned arm. Ashley and Tommy grabbed their pistols.

"You have no idea who you fucked with mate!" Tommy yells.

"Where's my fucking car?!" They heard a male voice shout.

"Fuck! Alessio Smith, Ivory's batshit crazy cousin!" Carly says.

The four looked at each other… and knew that if Alessio saw Carly and recognised her… they'd be in hell.

"Take her upstairs, we'll deal with him." Ashley says.

"If anyone-" Carly says, managing to stand up. "-is dealing with- hey, what the?!" She says, Johnny picking her up in his arms. Ashley and Tommy crept towards the door and slowly opened it.

"Hey, hey we don't want any trouble." Ashley says.

"Fuck that! That damned Infernus has been in my family for years!" Alessio shouts as Johnny took Carly upstairs and both hid in her room.

"Look we didn't steal your car. I swear on my Uncle's grave." Ashley says.

"I know you didn't… but you know who did! Trevor fuckin Philips!" Alessio shouts, putting the shotgun down.

"Give us one-" Tommy starts to say.

"Can it T." Ashley says. "Sandy Shores, 1214 Zancudo Avenue!" She shouts to Alessio.

"That's where he lives?" Alessio asks.

"No, I give out random addresses. Of course that where he lives. Don't ever ask me stupid questions." Ashley says.

Once they were sure Alessio was gone, the two walked upstairs to see Carly looking out her bedroom window like she did after the riots temporarily stopped yesterday.

"Animals… tearing each other apart." Carly says, Johnny carefully hugging her.

"Ash… these riots aren't gonna end until the state is destroyed, are they?" Tommy asks.

"It's going to end bloody. We need to do something about it." Ashley says.

Carly looked out at the city she called home for almost 10 years… seeing it being destroyed in front of her and all of it started because of a vengeful Ivory Smith.

"Ashley?" Carly says, Ashley looking at her. "Now would be a time for one of your plans." She says.

"I'll come up with something." Ashley says.

' _Good… because this has gone on far too long. The chaos ends one way or another!'_ Carly thought.

"Try to get some rest, you two." Tommy says.

"Be careful out there, guys." Johnny says.

"We will be fine." Ashley says before both she and Tommy leave.

"You got a plan haven't you?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah and hopefully it will not end bloody." Ashley says. As they drove off, Ashley looked at the picture of her and Carly when they were 12 and 6 years old respectively.

"So may I ask what's the plan?" Tommy asks.

"To stop the riots we gotta start somewhere." Ashley says.

"Just tell me the plan already." Tommy says.

"Get all the gang leaders together and talk. That's the plan." Ashley says.

Meanwhile, Carly decided to lie down on her bed, Johnny lying next to her.

"It never seems to end… even with Ivory gone. They'll always be someone crazier out there." Carly says, Johnny brushing Carly's hair out of her face.

"These riots will end, darling. Eventually, people are gonna calm down." Johnny says, lightly kissing Carly on her forehead.

Both had one thought in mind, though.

' _The chaos never truly stops.'_


	10. Chapter 10:United Front

"Hey… Hey! Listen up!" Ashley shouts over the collective noise of the gang leaders, who stopped arguing. "Thank you. Now I've called you all here because we need to get these riots to stop completely. Tommy, what have you got on Alessio Smith?" She says.

"Alessio Smith, 27 years old, cousin of the newly deceased Ivory Smith and now head of the Smith syndicate. All of us have crossed paths with Ivory Smith at some point or another." Tommy says.

"Yeah, bastard blew up Lamar and Gerald's drug lab with Carly, Johnny and Jack in it a few months back and almost killed Carly!" Franklin says.

"Simmer down, Franklin. I know Carly's not fully recovered from that incident alone. Clint was the doctor who removed the ribs that punctured her left lung." Ashley says as Diamond walked in, blood trickling down her face and her hair roughed up.

"The hell happened to you?" One of the gang leaders asks.

"Some crazy bastard mistook me for Carly and jumped me!" Diamond says, infuriating Ashley. "Ash, just who the hell did your little cousin piss off?" She asks.

"Tommy will inform you, I gotta go check on Carly!" Ashley says before running outside, getting in her Jeep and driving off. She stopped at the De Santa house and got out, running to the back and climbing up a ladder to Carly's room, knocking on the window.

"Hang on a sec!" Johnny says, standing up and opening the window, Ashley climbing in and hearing the shower running.

"Carly okay?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah. She had a headache, thought a shower might help her feel better." Johnny says. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asks.

"Some crazy bastard mistook Diamond for Carly." Ashley says.

"How is that even possible? They don't look at all like each other." Johnny says as the shower stops running. "So what do we do now? Try to lure this psycho out?" He asks.

"If Carly's up to being the bait." Ashley says as the bathroom door opened, Carly dressed in clean clothes and her makeup fixed up but Ashley cringed when she saw the burns.

"Up to being the bait for what?" Carly asks, Johnny finding the medkit and rebandaging Carly's burned arm.

"Some crazy bastard mistook Diamond for you. Can you be the bait that lure out the psycho?" Ashley says.

"Hell yeah. Is there any place quiet enough and that hasn't been destroyed by the riots?" Carly says.

"I think Mount Chiliad… are you sure you're okay?" Ashley says.

"Yeah, the pain's gone. Come on, let's get going." Carly says before they leave.

 **Mount Chiliad peak…**

Alessio stopped by the creek, trying to wash the blood off of his hands.

"You seem a little frantic." Alessio heard, stood up and saw Carly, who he thought he jumped earlier.

"What… why aren't you-" Alessio says.

"Bleeding?! You jumped the wrong woman, asshole, Diamond didn't do a damn thing to you!" Carly says.

"But you did to my family! You killed my cousin, you bitch-" Alessio shouts, stopping when he felt the pump shotgun Ashley used being pressed against his back. "Miss Bryan, stay out of this!" He growled.

"I can't stay out of this when you are trying to kill my family." Ashley says.

"This little biker slut is-" Alessio says, screaming out when Ashley forced him to his knees. "Fucking hell! Why do you care about her so much?!" He yells. Ashley grabbed onto his head and pulled it back, so that he was looking up at her.

"Because nobody fucks with my family without being killed." Ashley says coldly before breaking Alessio's neck.

Carly walked over as Ashley dropped Alessio, kicking him to make sure he was dead. She had been through similar craziness when she thought Ivory had died in the warehouse.

"You okay there?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah… another one gone… and most of the noise from the city has stopped." Carly says, Ashley noticing that the screams and shooting had stopped, the sirens being heard still.

"I think the riots have stopped." Ashley says.

"I hope so… it was all too much on everyone." Carly says as the two hug, Carly's right arm staying by her side as Ashley noticed the tremors in Carly's right hand.

Once back in the city, Carly looked around as Ashley drove into Rockford Hills, seeing the destruction. To her, the place she had called home since she had left Ludendorff was damaged but not beyond being fixed… it just wouldn't be the same.

"Everyone tore their homes… their friends homes… anything they could find, they tore it apart. These riots turned us into animals." Carly says, Ashley lightly rubbing Carly's left shoulder.

"We're all animals Carly. Some show it more than others." Ashley says.

"And sometimes, it takes a lot to bring it out." Carly says as they stopped at the De Santa house, Carly getting out and hugging Johnny while Ashley and Michael hugged.

"Everything go to plan?" Michael asks.

"He won't be coming back. Trevor show up while we were gone?" Ashley says.

"Yeah and I told him to not come back if he's gonna continue behaving how he is. That RPG stunt was too much." Michael says before carefully hugging Carly.

Once in the house, Carly sat down on the couch next to Jack, who had invited the 0taku mafia as well as the LS Hunterz over so they can unwind and lie low.

"Hey, you got any moonshine, Michael?" Tommy asks.

"Tommy, that stuff will rot your brain." Carly says.

"Who cares? I got some in my trunk." Scott says, before walking outside and returning with two crates of moonshine.

Jack stood up, letting Johnny sit down next to Carly and the two watching Tv as Trevor barged in unannounced and as always, uninvited.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ashley demanded putting the lid back on the moonshine that she was drinking.

"Can't I visit my daughter and niece?" Trevor says, Carly rolling her eyes.

"You burned Carly's arm, _Dad_!" Ashley says.

"That was accidental!" Trevor says defensively.

"That stunt was you being a fucking lunatic and trying to kill Johnny!" Carly says angrily, Trevor glaring at her.

"I will show you accident when I light this moonshine jar on fire and throw it at your head!" Ashley says.

"Ash, I don't want them around each other, even as friends!" Trevor shouts.

"Oh, they're a lot more than-" Jack says drunkenly.

"Shut up, you shitbird!" Carly growled at Jack.

"I'm not the shitbird, they are!" Jack says, pointing to some seagulls outside.

"Fucking lightweight!" Scott says.

"He is a lightweight." Antonio says.

"I am your boss!" Jack says.

"Will someone-" Trevor says, Johnny getting fed up and getting up, dragging Trevor by his shirt and throwing him outside.

"And don't come back!" Johnny shouts before slamming and locking the doors, walking back into the living room and sitting next to Carly.

Carly rested her body against Johnny, who lightly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"So what's your guess with those two, Trickster? Friendly or closer than that?" Clint asks, wrapping an arm around Ashley.

"Right now, I think they're thankful that they made it out of these riots alive." Ashley says before they kiss.

"Yeah we are all pretty lucky to make it out alive." Clint says.

Carly opened her eyes a while later, finding herself in her bed and Johnny sitting next to her.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Carly asks, seeing that it was night time now and that _The Asphalt Jungle_ was on Tv. "I remember when Ash and I first watched this movie. Remember, Ash?" She says as Ashley walks in.

"Yeah. Uncle B wondered why we were watching it when we were only 4 and 10 years old. I also remember you trying to imitate Marilyn's voice." Ashley says.

"I think that was Tracey who did that." Carly says, sitting up as Jack stumbled into the room, him and Ashley colliding with each other and falling.

"Ow. Sorry, Ashley." Jack says, helping Ashley up.

"That's okay." Ashley says. The two walked downstairs after Ashley noticed that Jack was reluctant to.

"She'll be okay, Jack." She says.

"I… I just worry about her… I hope the riots have stopped for good this time." Jack says.

"Me too, pal. Me too." Ashley says, lightly nudging him as they walked into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11:It's Never Really Over

**A few weeks later...**

Johnny snuck in through Carly's bedroom at about 10am on a late September morning and saw her soundly sleeping in her bed, a mischievous smirk forming on his face as he decided to sneak up on her.

Acting like one of the infected from _The Last Of Us_ , Johnny growled and leaned in, playfully biting Carly's neck. Carly screamed and tackled Johnny to the floor, causing him to scream out in a startled manner as Carly's switchblade was pressed against one side of Johnny's throat while her hand was squeezing the other side… until Carly realised who she had tackled.

"Johnny?!" Carly says, her little body still pressed against him.

"I think you might've hurt my back, Carly Jade." Johnny says although it really wasn't his back he was worried about. Yes, Carly had done this before to Johnny when he snuck into the house and decided to wake her up but Johnny's body was started to respond differently as Carly's small hand was still on Johnny's throat, lightly choking him. Johnny grunted a bit, Carly realising what choking Johnny and pinning him down was causing.

"Oh… sorry." Carly says, taking her hand off of Johnny's throat and climbing off of him, grabbing Johnny's hand and helping him up to his feet.

"It's alright." Johnny says, trying to calm his tensed up body down.

"Hey, don't stop on our account, you two." Both heard, looked in the open doorway and saw a girl of with long raven hair and Trevor's brown eyes, the raven haired girl stood next to Ashley.

"Hello… Ash, where'd you find her? And why does she resemble you?" Johnny says.

"She showed up at the LS Hunterz clubhouse and she's my younger half sister." Ashley says.

"Yeah, Trevor couldn't be bothered to use a condom most of the-" The girl says before the four hear Trevor shout "Sam! Ashley!".

"Fuck off!" Ashley yelled.

"Aw, fuck!" Carly and Sam mutter as Sam and Ashley walk in the room and shut and lock the door.

"Why doesn't he respond well to fuck off?" Carly asks sarcastically.

"My question is why did you have your friend pinned down on the floor with a knife to his throat?" Sam says.

"I… snuck in through the window and she knocked me down, thinking that I was an intruder." Johnny says, Trevor banging his fist against the door.

"What's the password, T?" Carly asks jokingly, Ashley and Sam trying not to laugh.

"Let me in before I break your fucking skull, Carly Jade!" Trevor yells, Sam absentmindedly tracing her fingers on the scar from her jaw joint to temple on her left side.

"Bite it, asshole!" Carly retorts.

"You weren't kidding about her attitude, Ash." Sam says.

"Yeah she may be tiny but she is pretty scary." Ashley says.

Carly's phone chimed, Carly seeing a text from Jake.

' _Tiny, you holding up alright?'_

' _Yeah. Hey, can you do a background check on any kids born between 1998 and 2004 and cross check them with Trevor's DNA?'_ Carly replies.

"Curious as to how many are out there?" Johnny whispers, Carly nodding.

' _Found a few. Camari (Born 4/21/98), Kyle (Born 8/7/99), Sam and Rey (twins, born 10/17/99) Ezra (Born 11/9/99) Aiyana (Born 2/7/00) and Indie (Born 9/12/03) and I found something in Ashley's records from when she was a week old.'_ Jake replies.

' _What exactly?'_ Carly replies, now even more curious.

' _It says that Trevor came in and got a DNA test done on him and Ash. They don't match in any form of way, Trevor's not her birth father.'_ Jake texts back.

Carly dropped her phone in a bit of shock, Ashley picking it up and reading the texts herself.

"You fucking lying asshole!" Ashley yelled, unlocking the door, grabbing onto Trevor and started to bash him.

Carly and Johnny managed to pull Ashley off of Trevor, who backed up.

"What the hell… is the matter with you?!" Trevor demands.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You fucking lied to me for almost 23 years!" Ashley yelled, trying to get out of Johnny and Carly's grip.

"What the hell have you been telling her?!" Trevor yells at Carly.

"Oh, try to pin this one on me?! You damn well knew that you're not Ashley's father and kept it to yourself, you prick!" Carly yells, Trevor aiming his fist at her but Johnny caught it and smashed Trevor's right arm against the wall, breaking it and making him scream.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Trevor demands.

"You tried to hit Carly, you're never putting your hands on her again!" Johnny shouts as Jack runs up the stairs, trying to restrain Trevor.

"Stay out of this, Jack!" Trevor yells, Jack grabbing Trevor and tossing him down the stairs, which made Amanda scream and jump back as she was walking up the stairs at the same time Trevor was tossed down them.

"That's it! Carly, get your friends and the lunatic to fuck off!" Amanda yells.

"Go fuck some guy half your age, Madam Godzilla!" Sam shouts.

Trevor pulled himself up and limped down the rest of the stairs, slamming the door after limping outside.

"This is fucked up." Carly mutters, Ashley lightly nudging her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get drunk." Ashley says.

"Let me go get ready and then I'll join you." Carly says before pulling her hair into a messy bun and grabbing some clothes, heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"And Dad claimed that he cares about her." Sam says, Ashley seeing that Carly no longer had any pictures of her and Trevor or the switchblade that Trevor gave her. says, Ashley seeing that Carly no longer had any pictures of her and Trevor or the switchblade that Trevor gave her.

Ashley jumped a bit when she felt Carly's phone buzz, realising she was still holding it.

' _Hey, everything okay, tiny?-Lex.'_

' _Tiny's busy, what's going on?- Ash.'_ Ashley replies.

' _Just checking on her, she's been quiet and off the grid these past few weeks.'_ Lex replies.

' _Yeah, it's called lying low.'_ Ashley texts back.

' _Ash, you alright?'_ Lex replies as Carly walks out of the bathroom, Ashley seeing that Carly was wearing her hair in a messy ponytail now and had more concealer on her eyes, hiding the dark circles and keeping her cat eye makeup from smudging.

"Lex?" Carly says.

"Yeah and I just snapped at him for no reason. He can also be a bit overprotective. Come on, let's get outta here." Ashley says before the five leave.

 **LS Hunterz clubhouse…**

"Is that Burger Shot you all brought with you?" Lex asks after Carly, Johnny, Ashley, Sam and Jack walk in, Ashley setting the food down.

"Yeah I got hungry for it when we were driving along." Ashley says.

Carly and Johnny sat down after getting their food, Sam grabbing a beer from behind the bar before Jake could.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jake says, Sam sticking her tongue out at him.

"Please tell me more about the other Philips kids… especially since I can't remember Rey all too well. My skull was fractured when I was 6 and she disappeared shortly after that." Sam says, the last part startling Jake.

"Okay hang on for a tick." Jake says before going up the stairs and returning with 6 files.

Sam looked through the first one, which was Indie's… the second she read about Indie being on a heart transplant list, she went pale, Ashley running over to her.

"Indie's had heart problems because of Trevor being on Meth when Indie was conceived?!" Ashley says after reading the paper. Ashley sighed and rubbed her hands down her face.

"This is fucked up." Sam says, putting the unopened beer down and reading Kyle's file as Ashley looked through Aiyana's.

"That's it!" Ashley says angrily, slamming the file down and grabbing her phone, calling Tommy.

"I guess you read Aiyana's file and now know that Trevor abandoned her in the Las Venturas desert when she was 2 days old." Tommy says.

"Yep. Why would anyone, even anyone as crazy as Trevor, do that?!" Ashley says, Carly looking through a file that Sam handed her, the one about Camari.

Carly closed it after a while… Trevor had some damn explaining to do.


End file.
